The present invention relates to golf swing practice equipment.
There are many golf swing trainers in the marketplace which claim to help golfers have a correct swing on a consistent basis. Exemplary of such golf swing trainers is that described in Sorenson U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,407.
Also, more than one year ago I invented and sold the golf swing trainer described in U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/384,502 filed May 29, 2002.
Existing golf swing trainers suffer from one or more disadvantages, including:                Inability to actually hit a golf ball with the trainer to provide feedback to the golfer as to the effectiveness of the golfer's swing.        Failure to meet USGA compliant requirements for on course use.        Lack of the “feel” of an actual golf club.The present invention is directed to a golf swing trainer that overcomes deficiencies of prior golf swing trainers.        